batmananimateduniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn
]] '''Doctor Harleen Quinzel' / Harley Quinn is an antagonist in the Batman Animated Universe who is Joker's girlfriend. She was once a psychologist at Arkham Asylum who fell in love with Joker and she became insane. She is voiced by Arleen Sorkin in DCAU. Falling in love with The Joker Harleen Quinzel was a gymnastic prodigy and used her talent to get a sports scholarship to Gotham State University. However, Quinzel was set on obtaining a degree from GSU's prestigious Psychology Department. Despite her failing grades, Quinzel used her feminine charm to garner a doctorate degree. Quinzel opted to intern at Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane under the supervision of Dr. Joan Leland. Leland quickly assumed that Quinzel planned to cash in as a pop psychologist and publish a tell all book on the Asylum's high profile inmates. Things changed when the Joker manipulated her into beginning a series of sessions. It was in these sessions that the Joker began spinning heart crushing tales of being abused by his father and disguising himself as the victim. Quinzel became captivated to say the least, perhaps of her own choice to repress her desire for personal entertainment in turn to become a career oriented woman. Nonetheless, when the Joker was returned to Arkham after a showdown with Batman beaten, something snapped inside Quinzel. She donned a clown costume reminiscent of her new alter-ego, Harley Quinn, a classical literary character, Harlequin who represented frivolity. Harley Quinn busted the Joker out and she has been at his side ever since. Life as Harley Quinn Harley Quinn is completely dedicated to the Joker, however the Joker's own egotistic drive to kill Batman is a barrier in itself that prevents any of her 'love' to be returned. If anything, Harley Quinn's presence humanizes the Joker and more or less keeps him in check. Harley's lack of humor jilts Joker enough for him to beat her and throw her onto the street. When Quinn commits crimes without the Joker, she teams up with Poison Ivy whom she formed a dysfunctional friendship with. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy planned to steal an upcoming federal gold transport but needed extra muscle. They set up a fake Bang Baby outreach, to lure in a metahuman having trouble with their power. In order to mask her identity, Quinn posed as Thalia, the Greek muse of comedy. Allie Langford, their victim, sided with Batman and Static then willingly spared their lives after being reasoned with. When the Joker briefly held Las Vegas in a state of panic with several high explosives, prompting the Justice League to intervene, Harley Quinn was charged with reporting on the League's progress and their encounters with the Royal Flush Gang. However, Batman managed to convince Harley that she was a patsy and that the Joker only cared about Ace. Batman followed Harley's trail straight to the Joker. After knocking her aside, the Joker and Batman fought once again. End of Harley Quinn Years later, Harley Quinn aided the Joker in the torture and brainwashing of Tim Drake, the second Robin. Batgirl faced off against Quinn who saw little severity in the steps taken by the Joker. Harley fell to her apparent death. However, she survived, permanently injured. Retirement With the Joker dead, she started a new life. Unfortunately, fate is not without some irony. Harley's twin grand-daughters became members of the Jokerz, costumed delinquents that terrorize Gothamites with their gag weapons, under the moniker of Dee Dee. Trivia *In the 2009 video game Batman Arkham Asylum Harley is voiced by her original voice actor Arleen Sorkin but in the 2011 game Batman Arkham City she is voiced by Tara Strong who voiced Batgirl in DCAU. harley_TNBA.PNG|Harley in The New Batman Adventures harley_unmasked_TNBA.PNG|Harley Unmasked in The New Batman Adventures 230px-Harley_Quinn_(Batman_Beyond).jpg|Harley as a elderly woman in Batman Beyond : Return of The Joker Category:Villains Category:Joker Family Category:Movie Characters Category:Batman Beyond Characters Category:Doctors Category:Characters